Sixth street Diner
by RosalieLillianHale
Summary: Suze has just started her senior year and everything is going great, especially with Jesse. Until Jack Slater shows up and a mysterious group of people threaten Suze’s relationship. Set after twilight.ch.6 up!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1:Job Changes

**6th street diner**

By:** PrincessLeiaSkywalker10**

Summary: Suze has just started her senior year and everything is going great, especially with Jesse. Until Jack Slater shows up and a mysterious group of people are threaten Suze's relationship. Set after twilight.

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own these characters they all belong to the Wonderful Meg Cabot.

Chapter 1: Job Changes

A/N: This is my first fanfic for this series. I Love this series and couldn't wait to write my first fanfic for it. Well, **R&R** Please.

"How could I be so stupid?" I thought aloud although no one could here me do to the fact that I had a gag in my mouth and to make it worse am tied up too. There is nobody who knows I am here. There was a trap set for me and I feel right into and no one is going to rescue me and since Jesse is not a ghost he can not come and save just out of the blue, because I called him. Now if I want to call him I need to use a phone. This fun let me tell you. This all started a little over 12 hours ago.

101010101010101010

_12 hours ago (4pm yesterday)…_

"Thank you for visiting the Carmel historical society" said a very familiar as the tour ended. I walked to the front of the leaving crowd and hugged the greatest and hottest guy on earth, Jesse.

"Hey you wanted to talk to me." I said.

"Yeah, I have something important to tell you." He replied, "But first we eat."

1010101010101010

_30 minutes later…6th street diner…_

I will admit that I am excited this the first time we have been able to see each other in a few days. I was really glad for this time with Jesse.

"Okay so I wanted to tell that I finally got accepted to Carmel Medical internship program." He said after we were seated

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed and was truly happy for him, but once again the universe hates me and my cell phone started to ring (that I had to buy and maintain out of my own money.)

"Hello" said into the phone.

"Hey Susannah its Father Dominque" he said I have some recent ghost news that involves you and Jesse. I have recent intelligence from a reliable source that you are in danger."

"Are you kidding me" I said choking back a laugh," Who told you this"

"I said a reliable source." He replied firmly.

"Jack Slater!" I said in shock.

"How did you know?" Father D. said in shock.

"No, Jack Slater is here."

A/N: Hope you guys liked this. I wont be able to update soon I am going to New Orleans with a Friend of mine to visit her dad her works down there and will be gone for four days over a many school winter break .Please **Read** and **Review **While I am gone.


	2. Chapter 2:Jack Slater

**Sixth Street Diner**

**By:PrincessLeiaSkyWalker10**

Chapter 2: Jack Slater

A/N: Thank You to **Jesse girl06, PinkBublezsavi**, **4EVERxME **and **Idiot** for your reviews and to **Setesch** my beta. I had a lot of fun with my friend and her family in New Orleans I got to bike around New Orleans A LOT it is getting better down there there are places were you cant even tell were the storm hit but other places weren't so lucky.

Well here is the story Please READ and REVIEW!its short this week.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I said trying to not to sound angry, because he had ruined my date.

"We need to talk Suze it's about my brother," he said," You guys are in a lot of danger."

Before I got a chance to respond our waiter walked up and said" May I take your orders?"

"No, Just the check please." said Jesse. Seeing as we didn't order much the bill was very cheap. We got into Jesse's car and started to drive to his apartment.

"Okay Jack what's wrong." I said as soon as we were in the car.

"You are both in danger."Jack said

"Were always in danger." I replied getting pretty mad at were this was going.

"But not like this you haven't my brother. My Brother has discovered this elixir that is supposed to give him what ever he wants when he drinks it –"

"Sounds Like a load of crap."I cut in.

"Not to brother its not he has arranged a group of restless ghost to help him find it." Jack said.

"God I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. How many ghosts?" I asked.

"Maybe seven or more. Im not for sure." Jack said.

"Maybe we should visit Father Dominic?" Jesse said.

"Okay, Ill call him on the way to fill him in." I said

I got out and my phone and dialed Father D's number it rang twice and hung up on me.Thats odd I thought so I tried again this time it went straight to voice mail. I must have had a puzzled look on my face because Jesse asked me if everything was alright.

"Yeah,Father must have dropped his phone because he it rang and then I called again and I went to voice mail."I said.

When we got there, I jumped out of the car and started to head to Father D's office when there was a blood curdling scream. On impulse I started to run to the source of the noise.

When I got there, there was a girl and no sign of Father Dom. The Girl, who was a ghost, Looked over at me with a wicked smile and was laughing evilly until Jesse came up behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me back. hats when her face turned to shock.

**A/N: **Hey you guys remember to REVIEW!Im sorry I haven't updates lately I have been on spring break and have been constanly busy over the past four weeks.


	3. Chapter 3:Rebecca Soughten

**Sixth Street Diner**

**By: PrincessLeiaSkywalker10**

Chapter 3: Rebecca Soughten

A/N: Thank you to:** Jesse girl06**, **SergeantLover91**, **trisisbel **for your reviews Here is a treat for you guys I decided to write and update in the same day because I haven't updated fast in a while. please REMEMBER to **READ** and **REVIEW**!

"What area you doing here." She said harshly.

"I was about to ask you the same question." said Jesse stepped in front of while doing so, as if he were trying to protect me.

"Jesse, What is going on!" I whispered so only he could here me.

"You Know aren't you supposed to be dead." She said sharply.

"You know that's funny statement seeing as how we are never what we appear to be." He said coldly back.

"Or did you just run away like everyone thought." she said matching Jesses tone.

"I was murdered unfairly, but what I want to know is where Father Dominic is?" He said.

"He is not here. I can't believe wasted my time on you now I am better off without you I am with someone who give me power." She said with that there was a huge gust of wind. Jesse pushed me to the ground and he landed on top of me. When the wind finally died down Jesse got off of me and she was gone.

"What was that about!" I said in shock for I had never of Jesse with another girl besides Maria.

"That was Rebecca Soughten, wow she has sure changed." he said,"Hey Jack have you seen here with your brother before."

"No I haven't, but I have only seen there meetings once." Jack replied.

"Jesse you still haven't answered my question who is she how has changed!" I cut in.

"I told she is Rebecca Soughten –"

"I know that but who is she." I said cutting him off.

"My father was considering her to be my wife for a little while he was mad at Maria's Father, but after she found she started following me around and started quoting everything I said .I thinks you call them stalkers now days." He said.

"Jesse, How come you never told me about her before." This was news Jesse having stalker.

"I think I hear someone coming." He said I think mostly to dodge the question, but we left anyway. When we got into the car and were a safe distance away I asked Jesse again the question he had dodge before.

"Because Susannah I didn't think she was a threat, but I have told you now haven't I." he said sharply. I sensed that he was getting annoyed with so I stopped questioning him.

"Jack where are you staying?" Jesse asked.

"I am staying at the hotel on Down Street. I am here on a school field trip. Don't worry they won't notice I was gone." He said. We dropped off Jack at his Hotel. Once we got close to my house Jesse started talking to me again.

"Querida, I'm sorry I got short with you earlier. It's just that I never thought that Rebecca would be this kind of person when she died. I also can't think why she would be working with Paul." He said.

"Jesse, we still don't know for sure if she is even working with Paul or not." I replied. We had finally pulled up to my house.

"Good Night Querida."He said Kissing.

"Good Night." I said and got out of the car. When I walked up into my house my mother was standing there looking mad.

"Where have you been!" she said in her mad mother voice.

"I have been with Jesse, Mom, besides its only 7:30."I replied trying to get away as soon as possible because Brad was starting to get that look of _you're-going-to-get-it-I-am-going to-hold-against-you_ look.

"SUSANNAH, you were out late and didn't even call you have a cell phone now you could have called us to tell us where you were and what you were doing!" she said.

"MOM, Jesse and I went down to the missionary to talk to Father Dom., but we couldn't talk to him because he was not there." I said getting mad too, because this day kept getting worse.

"Well, youre grounded for a week." she said.

"On what grounds. I was home before my curfew." I said this was really starting to agitate me.

"For not calling and being out with boy without my permission and don't test or all I add more to it. I went up to my room and slammed my door. This day kept getting better and better. I decided to talk a hot bath to think about today and figure what I was going to do about Rebecca. Right after I started my bath my phone rang.

"Hello" I said a little more sharply than I meant to.

"God, Sorry" It was CeeCee."I just wanted to ask if you knew anything about the break-in down at school. They are saying that Father Dom has been kidnapped, but if you are in a bad mood I call back latter." she said.

"I don't know anything and I am sorry for being short with I just got grounded." I said apologetically.

"Really that Sucks." she said sympathetically." The only reason why I asked was because you had gone to see him after school."

"When I saw him I didn't see any one suspicious."

"I let you go then. Bye."She said.

"Bye" I said and Hung. I took my bath and got ready for bed. I then decided to call Jesse.

"Hello," he said picking up.

"Hey, Jesse did you hear that Father D has been kidnapped." I said.

"No" he said.

"CeeCee called me and told me and said that it was all over the news." I replied.

"Well, than let me turn on the news and track it." He said and a TV. turned on in the background.

"Jesse" I said," Do they have any suspects." I said with a yawn I really must be tired.

"I don't know they haven't said anything about it yet." He said a little distracted "Susannah, I let you go we can talk about this more in the mourning you sound tired. Good Night Querida."

"Bye." I said and hung up. I put my phone on the charger and crawled into bed.

I woke with a start what felt like a second, but when I looked at the clock it said 2:34am.I must have really been tired. I heard the noise that had awoken me again, It Sounded like a girl snickering.

"You Like him I know that's why you called him, but guess what you can't have him.' Said Rebecca's she emerged from the shadows.

"What?" I said, I was still only half awake, But she didn't say more. The last thing I can remember was Rebecca's Golden braided hair in my face.

A/N: Is that long enough for you **Jesse girl06**.I think this was the longest chapter I have ever written. It took me an hour and a half to write so you better be satisfied. Please REMEMBER to **READ** and **REVIEW**!


	4. Chapter 4: Sixth Street Diner

**Sixth Street**** Diner**

**By: PrincessLeiaSkywalker10**

Chapter 4: Sixth Street Diner

A/N: Thank You to **trisisabel**, **Stang710, STEVE PERRY **(aka SETESCH) and **suzegal828.**Sorry you guys this took so long but I had things at school and my finals and I have been in vacation for the past 3 weeks. I am also going on vacation for another 3 weeks. So remember **READ** and **REVIEW**.

My first impulse was to scream but I was currently tied up. Last thing I remember was her golden braid in my face. "How could I be so stupid?" I thought aloud although no one could here me do to the fact that I had a gag in my mouth. There is nobody who knows I am here. She fallowed me home and knocked me out and now I am trapped and no one is going to rescue me and since Jesse is not a ghost he can not come and save just out of the blue, because I called him. Now if I want to call him I need to use a phone. This fun let me tell you. Where they have put me is right next to a couch and there is a TV in front of me and CNN is on and there is no missing persons report on the TV which con-firms that no one knows I'm missing, plus it is only 5am on a Saturday so no one in my family is up. The only missing person report on is for Father D. I look around the room some more and it is a small room, there is a table and some vending machines kind of like break room. I hear someone snoring I think it is coming from the couch. Someone just went by the door I saw there shadow and I can hear voices. I can't make out what they are saying I think they are arguing over something. The door just opened so I am going to pretend I am asleep and wake up suddenly and surprise them. The voices enters the room it sounds like a girl, wait it sounds familiar like Rebecca Soughten. She is saying something about knocking people out.

I waited till one of them a man by his voice picked me and then I sprang to lifeI kicked him in his groin he released me. Taking my chance I punched him in the face and then turned around to see Rebecca coming at me. I tried punch , but just then the man caught me and held me with my arms around me and told me that I shouldn't resist. He tied me up and walked through a hallway that looked familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place were I had seen then I saw the sixth street diner logo and instantly recognized that I was at the sixth street diner in the back. My captor stuffed me into the back of a trailer of a semi. We then started moving and I tried to get the ropes off my wrist before we stopped, but they were on too tight and I couldn't see a thing. All of a sudden I heard a siren and I instantly thought I was saved, but then I thought no one knows that I am missing. Then all of a sudden the truck stopped sharply and I hit my head hard on a box and started to black out when someone called my name.

10101010101010101010

_A few hours later the hospital… _

"Suze your awake!" shrieked someone that sounded like CeeCee.I looked towards the noise and I saw CeeCee and Jesse sitting in the chairs in my room. I smiled when I saw them knowing that I was safe. Just then my mom walked in and ran over and hugged me.

"Mom I can't breathe." I said because she was squeezing me.

"I was so worried about you when Paul told me; he heard one of his employees say he'd kidnapped you. I didn't know what to think. I mean what if they had killed you and the last thing we id was yell at each other." she said but I didn't really notice because I was caught at the part were Paul told her I was Missing.

"Mom, what do you mean Paul told you I was missing and one of his employees was talking about kidnapping me." I asked in shock that Paul had messed up my life once again.

"He owns the local Sixth Street Diner and said he went to the diner and overheard one of employees talking about how they had kidnapped you."She said "What a wonderful boy he is. He said he was going to visit you later to see how you are."

"Mom I want to go home." I said flatly not wanting to be here when Paul came.

"But Susie you have a mild concussion and you did faint earlier." She said.

"Mom, I don't want to be here please take me home." I said getting annoyed besides I had suffered worse but she didn't know that.

"Fine Susie, but let me talk to the doctor first and see what he says with that she left leaving me alone with Jesse and CeeCee.

"Wow Suze I cant believe someone wanted to kidnap you and Father Dom." She said.

Oh my gosh I forgot about Farther D.

"Did they find him yet?" I asked but before anyone could answer my question my mom walked back in.

"Are you ready Susie?" she asked and with that I left the hospital and was going home.

A/N:So did you like my short chapter? Please REVIEW and tell me so. I will try to update as soon as I get back from vacation.


	5. Chapter 5:Talking

**6th street diner**

By:** RosalieLillianHale**

**Chapter 5: Talking**

**A/N:** I am really sorry that I have not been able to update. I have had marching band which is getting really hard because we are going to BOA (Bands Of America) regional competition next week and we would like to do better than last year so it has been major practicing since day one. Also I am in an AP class, which is a collage level course and I am still in High school. Oh well I know enough with the excuses and on with the show. But before I start I want to say thank you to those of you reviewed last chapter: **Twilightangel61090**, **Suzegirl828** and to my beta **padfootlives1997**.Whom I would like to say I am sorry for skipping having you read this to make sure its as good as what think it is. I would also say I wrote this chapter after reading Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, which is a totally awesome book and would recommend to anyone who read mediator, because they have some of the same plots. Anyway so I wrote this after reading that and there is a lot of Twilight like themes in here. Okay enough of my ranting and on to what you have been waiting for too long.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my beset and dearest friend **padfootlives1997 **whom is having fun braving living on the gulf coast right now instead of being semi safe were she used to live near me! and was not able to go with me to Dragoncon so here is to you. And to everyone else go read her fan fiction.

_That evening 6pm…_

Currently I was sitting on the couch with Jesse watching jaws with him. Though I wasn't paying much attention to the movie and instead trying hard not to fall asleep at which I was failing miserable as each second ticked by. I was almost successfully asleep but instead the doorbell rang at that exact moment and my mother shouted my name to come to her in the hallway. I got up off the couch grudgingly and Jesse followed me. When I arrived in the hallway I was greeted by the sight of two men in police officer uniforms.

"Sorry, miss for disturbing you at home, but we need to talk to you about your abduction earlier this day." Said on of the police officers, then he turned to my mother and said "M'am is there a place where we can talk to your daughter in private?" My mother turned and led us into the living room and as I turned to follow I saw Brad smiling at me like he thought I was in trouble obviously he wasn't paying attention when I had gone missing and was in the hospital. I sat down in a chair across from the two police officers who were sitting on the couch.

"Let's get started" said the police officer sitting on my left.

"As we understand you were kidnapped from your room and were taking to the local Sixth Diner. Do remember anything about your abductor or how they got you out of your house to there or anything on the description of your captors?" he asked. _Oh crap_ I thought _They are going to ask questions that I can't answer with out sounding very crazy great!_

"All I can remember is going to bed and waking up in the restaurants employee lounge where I saw a man. The man was tall, very strong, he had… um…bronze colored skin and... .um… short brown hair" I said, surprised I remember what he looked like as I had tried to beat him up. They took notes as I said this. They kept asking questions like that and when I answered I made sure I stayed away from any details that pertained to a certain female ghost from the 1800s. Finally after what seemed like forever of scrutinizing over every little detail they left. When I stood up Jesse came to my side and put his arms around me ,but I wasn't sure if he was doing this to comfort me or to help steady me, because I was really tired and couldn't stand up straight. "I am sorry they made you go through that again especially with you being on your medications and half asleep." he said in my ear, his voice was so velvety in my ear that my knees gave way for a second. "Querida, are you all right you look really tired?" he said in his sexy voice making me feel like his voice lulling me to sleep. I must have been really out of it because the next thing I knew I was being picked up. I woke with a start trying to remember how I got into my bed. Then it came back to me Jesse how taken me to my room and laid me in my bed telling me sleep and not to worry about what had happened that day. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock it read 5:25 am. I didn't feel like going back to sleep so I deiced to take a hot shower and relax. While taking a shower I thought of many things of how I was having a perfect date with Jesse and then jack Slater had to come and tell me of how his stupid brother was out to take over the world once again and how Jesse's stupid stalker was now reeking havoc in my life by taking Father Dom. From me and kidnapping me. This so messed I kind of always knew that he would never hold up his end of the barging. I got out of the shower; I dried my hair and got dressed. When I got doing all that I looked at the clock it was only 6:15 am. I decided to call Jesse anyway; I had decided I needed to call him to find out about things like Father Dominic's Disappearance and my kidnapping from his ex-fiancé- stalker-girlfriend. Was she with Paul? I had so many questions running through my head, I really needed to talk to someone who could understand and since Father Dom was not an option I had to call Jesse. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said in gruff voice.

"Hey it's me!" I said a little too peppy for this early in the morning.

"Susannah, Do you know what time it is?" he asked, I knew he was trying to figure out what was wrong, because I was calling way too early for me just to have been up.

"Yes and nothing is wrong, I was just wondering if there was any news of Father Dom's disappearance while I was missing?" I asked trying to make it sound sincere since part of the reason I called to talk was just because I missed him. I know that it is a childish reason and I was only gone for like 3 and half hours and in the hospital safe with him more than that but whatever.

"Susannah, are you sure nothing is wrong?" he said a little less groggily.

"Yeah, I assure that nothing is wrong, I am just worried about Father D." I said, proud my voice had not given away my eagerness to hear his voice and talk to him.

"Susannah, you're worried about him at 6am and your calling me this early and by the sound of it you have been awake for a little while." he said again trying to make me talk, but I wasn't going to.

"Jesse, nothing is wrong." I said getting frustrated that he didn't believe me.

"Querida, Please tell me what's wrong." He said in his sexy voice, trying to get me to take the bait.

"Have you heard anything more about Paul and his cronies from jack?" I said trying get him to believe nothing was wrong.

"Susannah, are you worried you're that they are going to take you again?" Jesse said.

"Yes." I said so he would stop.

"You don't have to worry you know." He said.

"I know I have superman to look after me." I said sounding defeated so he would believe that I had actually been afraid.

"Now can we move on Father D. Paul any news?" I said.

"No Susannah, but if you want to I can come over after breakfast and we can go look over at the school to see if can get any clues." He said.

"Wow, are suggesting breaking into a Catholic school on a Sunday?" I said teasingly.

"Yes." He said in the same tone I had used. So we made plans to go over to the school later that day and I did my Homework that had accumulated in Friday.

101010101010101010110

_Junipero_ _ Serra Catholic Academy Noon…_

Jesse had picked me up from house right as I had finished my homework we went and got something to eat and then we came here to do a little detective work.

"Jesse, why don't we go to where we saw Rebecca maybe she was the one who took him." I said.

"Susannah, Just because she kidnapped you does not mean she kidnapped father Dominic." he said a little too defensively.

"Are you taking her side?" I asked shocked.

"I am just saying you shouldn't judge people too quickly Susannah." He said seriously.

"Maybe I shouldn't judge after she knocked me out twice and kidnapped, yeah I am sure she is as sweet as can be." I said getting frustrated that he was taking her side over mine.

He looked over at me and yelled "Susannah duck!" But I was to late something had whacked me hard on the back of the head I fell to the ground with the force of the hit rolled over on my back and saw to my horror Paul Slater and Rebecca Soughten. _Well that answers my question they area in league together _was the last thing I thought as I fell into unconsciousness.

A/N: It's a longer update then I thought it would be but I still didn't fit in everything I wanted to. I promise to get the next chapter up faster than this one did. Please **REVIEW **_puts on Puppy face_ please?


	6. Chapter 6:Escape

**Sixth Street**** Diner******

By:**RosalieLillianHale**

A/N: I am really sorry for not updating sooner. This is the long, long, long, long awaited last chapter. I have had this written for awhile, actually our first BOA since they had to delay a few hours due to flooding, I was able too write this, I just have problems finding time to sit down and type it up. I know sorry for the excuses and on with the story but hold on I have to thank my reviewers: **Edward-Cullen-is-hot**, **Cylobaby** and **suzegal828.** Thank you to my beta **Edward-Cullen-is-hot **whose fan fiction you should totally go and read. NOW on with the story.

Chapter 6: Escape

_In a warehouse..._

I tried to remember what had happened, _I hate being the damsel in distress_ I thought to myself as I remembered what had happened. My head was really started to hurt me where I had been hit in the head. I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of a warehouse ceiling. I tried to prop my self up but my hands were tied, I turned my head to the side and I saw Jesse lying on the ground and I assumed he was still unconscious I turned my head the other way and saw Father D. who was staring at something I couldn't see from the position I was in.

"Father Dominic." I crooked my voice sounded raspy. He looked at me now.

"Susannah, are you alright? They brought you here a few hours ago and I tried waking you but neither of you stirred." He said, sounding worried.

"I am fine, but I don't like the newfound role of Damsel in Distress, it's really quite annoying." I said, getting angry because I kept getting kidnapped. Jesse had started to stir at my words.

"Jesse." I said hoping him to get up." Jesse, can you hear me?" It worked he looked at me.

"Susannah?" He looked at me, confused. I looked at him harder and noticed tiny scratches and bruises on his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked concerned.

"Some people from Paul's group attacked me from behind after they knocked you out." He said angrily. I was guessing he didn't like being the damsel in distress, either.

"So, do you think Rebecca is innocent now?" I was still upset how he had taken her side over mine; even knowing that she was the one who had kidnapped me.

"Susannah, please don't say things you don't know anything about." He said.

"What?!" I said in shock. Thankfully, Rebecca and Paul walked into the room before I could say anything I might regret later.

"I am so glad you could join us on this memorable day." Paul said in a gloating voice.

"What do you want with us?" asked Father Dom asked.

"I am glad you asked, well when my ghostly minions get back with the elixir, I will wish for the world to be perfect, at least to my standards." He said with an evil smile.

"You won't get away with this you know." I said angrily, knowing that he might actually get away with it.

"And who is going to stop me?" he said, with an evil cackle. Just then 3 ghosts came into the room.

"Its ready." said one of the ghosts.

"Good. Grab them." he said and headed out of the room. The ghost who spoke smiled at Rebecca and she nodded with a smile. One of the ghosts grabbed my arm and pulled until I stood up. Once we were out of the room I looked at Jesse, who was being escorted by Rebecca. She nodded at him and he smiled. _What is that about_? I thought. I didn't like the thought of them sharing something that I didn't know about. We walked down an aisle of boxes that had the Sixth Street Diner logo on it and into a room. I surveyed the room, and 5 Ghosts, 4 humans and Paul and Rebecca were there, including us and the ghosts who brought us down here. I looked at Paul again, and he now had a vial of clear liquid.

"I am so glad you all could be here to see this moment to witness this." He said as he pulled off the cap and was about to drink the door swung open and 10 armed cops burst into the room. Paul acted like he hadn't noticed, and drank until the vial was empty. I looked back at the cops who were looking confused at being attacked by the ghosts or to them some unseen invisible force. I looked back at Paul who was looking disappointed and Rebecca was laughing. Just then, my wrists were untied and I was led out of the room by a cop. I looked back in the room to see the two ghosts being held down by Rebecca, and the three other ghosts. Three of the cops were holding down Paul who was shouting, "IT SHOULD HAVE WORKED!" at the top of his lungs.

10101010101010101010

_The Next Day..._

We had been taken to the police station and interviewed and released. I tried to harass Jesse into telling me what had gone on between Rebecca and him, and he told me he would tell me today I was waiting for him right now. I was currently sitting on my bed, trying to do my homework that I hadn't had a chance to do.

"Susie, Jesse is here for you." My mom shouted. I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room in what seemed like one movement. I slowed down going down the stairs, I didn't want to look desperate.

"Susannah, do you want to go for a walk?" he said, not waiting for an answer as he led me to the door. We walked down to the end of my driveway before he started talking.

"Susannah, I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Rebecca before. I couldn't because-" He started but just then, Rebecca came out of nowhere. I jumped and Jesse laughed at me.

"I am sorry I had to kidnap you twice, it wasn't my idea it was Paul. Is your head Okay?" she actually looked concerned and I nodded, but I was still confused.

"She is still confused. I hadn't gotten that far yet." He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't let Jesse tell you what was going on." she said. "I am a part of a group that helps keep the Mediators in balance." She said "We fed Paul lies that there was an elixir that who ever drinks it will be able to have one wish granted no matter what. He bought every lie and believed us to the eng. We fooled him and he thought that a vial of water was the elixir now he will be sitting in jail for awhile." All of a sudden, a group of 3 ghosts came out of nowhere.

"This is my sister Mercedes, Sam and Daniel." said Jesse. ''We all went to school together." We talked for an hour, and I was pleased to meet Mercedes. After they left, Jesse took me to my doorstep and we sat there for a few minutes. Jesse had his arm around my shoulder and he kissed my forehead. It was the most perfect moment.

THE END

A/N: Did I menton I was sorry for takeing along time to update. Since I was going to have a good week, I am going to Hawaii on a band trip(Go Marching Band) and I am getting out of school and its excused. I thought I would let you guys have a good one too by reading the last chapter.


End file.
